Light emitting diodes (LEDs) have advantages such as long lifespans, low power consumption, fast response speeds, environmental friendliness, and the like, as compared to related art light sources. LEDs are considered to be next generation light sources, and have come to prominence as being important light sources in various products such as lighting devices and the backlights of display devices.
Among LEDs, a flipchip type LED uses an alloy containing a relatively high-priced metal alloy, such as AuSn or the like, as a bonding metal, thereby increasing costs. Moreover, since the metal alloy is melted at relatively high temperatures, a relatively high-priced package is used that is formed of a material having a coefficient of thermal expansion appropriate for high temperature bonding conditions and which is not deformed at high temperatures, thereby reducing utilization coverage.
Also, an interface between a solder pad and a solder bump may be easily damaged, leading to separation of the solder pad and a solder bump.